1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for interactive audience participation at a live spectator event; and more particularly, to a system and method by which spectators answer queries using wireless interactive devices, the answers are correlated and results are announced, thereby enhancing the spectators"" experience and enjoyment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectator events and, in particular, spectator sporting events have become a multibillion dollar a year business throughout the world. Millions of people attend their favorite sporting events, choosing among baseball, soccer, basketball, hockey, football, tennis, golf, auto racing, horse racing, boxing, and many others. Rather than merely watching sporting events on television, fans are willing to pay for the privilege of attending such events live in order to enjoy the spontaneity and excitement.
Audience reaction at live spectator events is generally gauged informally on crowd volume. At certain events, limited amounts of information are shared with audience members using large screen displays such as those available from Sony Corporation under the trademark JUMBOTRON(copyright). However, the opportunities for audience participation and useful or meaningful audience feedback are limited.
Marketing research has shown that audience members desire both an opportunity to participate in the spectator event and enjoy interactivity with other audience members. Informed audience members desire an opportunity to share their opinions with others. Heretofore, there has been no practical means to solicit the aggregate positions and the opinions of audience members at large venues (e.g., stadiums, arenas, race tracks, golf courses, theme parks, and other expansive outdoor/indoor venues).
Fans at live spectator events have come to expect background information and detailed analysis from viewing televised sporting events at home and/or readily obtaining such information over the Internet. Further, audience members are becoming more and more accustomed to interactivity from their use of computer games, such as fantasy sports league games, that allow them to organize teams, determine game strategies and test their skill at managing a sports team. Accordingly, in order to continue attracting live audiences to attend these large venues, promoters have an incentive to provide audience members with an enhanced experience.
One example of a venue that would benefit from enhanced audience participation is major league baseball. The games last several hours, and audience members ordinarily spend most of their time in and around a reserved seat. When going to the concession stand or restrooms, the fan misses part of the game. Further, opportunities for interaction and expressing one""s opinion are typically limited to cheering or jeering. Occasionally, a single fan or a few fans are selected to participate in a contest, such as a trivia contest, but these opportunities are extremely limited. Nearly every fan has an opinion about how the game should be played, and would like an opportunity to express his or her opinion. Ideally, fans would like to be recognized for their skill and knowledge concerning individual teams and/or winning strategies. Fans also desire to express opinions concerning facilities, sponsors, players, management and concessions. Being able to voice an opinion, and comparing the opinion to that of other fans, would enhance the overall experience. Also, this kind of information can be useful to management by helping it determine the kind of services that fans desire.
Additionally, an often-heard complaint from fans is that they missed some of the action because they could not see or did not know precisely what was happening. For example, sometimes the seat location of the attendee fails to offer an unobstructed view. On other occasions a technical ruling may be made by a game official that is not fully explained to those in attendance but is fully analyzed by television and/or radio announcers.
It is also noted that spectators commuting to and/or from events do not have ready access to desirable information such as sports related information and other information such as traffic and weather reports.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method and system that provides interaction that heightens the enjoyment experienced by participants at a live spectator event.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for enhancing the experience of audience members at live spectator events by more fully involving the audience. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for enhancing interactive participation by a plurality of spectators attending a live spectator event. The method comprises communicating information and queries to participants at the event, such as a sporting event, using a wireless interactive device in conjunction with a wireless communications system. The device permits fans to respond to displayed messages or to participate in contests of various sorts. Individual fan feedback is received and transferred to a central processor for storage and processing (e.g., tabulation or statistical analysis). Thereafter, the results are announced to the individual fan or to the audience as a whole. The interactive device is preferably a wireless, hand held device, having user input and output interfaces. The user input interface preferably comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of a keypad, selection buttons, a touch screen, a rotatable dial, a pointing device (e.g. a mouse or trackball), and a voice recognition system. The user output interface preferably comprises a visible display for alphanumeric, textual, or graphic images and audio output means such as a speaker or earphone. Preferably the device is a cellular telephone, two-way pager, or wireless personal digital assistant (PDA) or pocket PC. It is further preferred that the device be Internet enabled, and that the wireless communication system employ the Internet in the communication of data. Alternatively, the interactive device may be a special-purpose device incorporating at least features needed for the practice of the present method.
The device is easily transported, permitting the fan to carry it on trips to the concession stands or to the restrooms. Further, the method presents promotional messages of sponsors and advertisers to each user of the interactive device. The promotional message may be permanently affixed to the device and/or transmitted to each device via open band lines.
The method can be used to conduct contests wherein a fan is asked to predict the next event or events to take place (e.g. the outcome of the next at bat in a baseball game or the next play or plays to be called in a football game on a real time basis, all star balloting, pitching changes, etc.). Using simple input devices, such as arrow keys and an enter key, a touch screen display or a numeric keypad, the fan selects from a list of promptings and/or possible answers. A fan who correctly predicts a predetermined number of outcomes may be awarded an electronic coupon that can be redeemed for concessions and/or other prizes. Alternatively, the prize could be delivered to the fan based on the location of the fan""s interactive device by means of communication with the transceiver located therein.
The degree of attention and receptivity accorded to promotional messages and advertisements received by patrons using an interactive device at a live spectator event in accordance with the present method is beneficially increased. The combination of the atmosphere of the live venue with the interactive content and the stimulus of active participation frequently heightens the degree of interest of spectators at a live event for proffered advertisements over that accorded by those who passively view or hear broadcast coverage at home or another remote location. The spontaneity and excitement engendered at the actual event enhance the likelihood that a fan will perceive advertised items favorably. A fan at the live event is also more likely to respond positively by purchasing food and beverage items, souvenirs, team promotional merchandise, and the like.
In a further aspect the method makes it possible to receive instantaneous and correlated feedback from a large number of motivated patrons. Their comments, directed both to advertised products and services and to the entertainment itself, are valuable information for sponsors, teams, leagues, and providers of goods and services, for example.
In yet another aspect of the invention, play-by-play and expert commentary are wirelessly transmitted to the interactive device during the live event for output to the user. The transmitted content optionally includes other desirable informational items such as news, traffic, weather conditions and forecasts, news and scores of other sporting events. The availability of such material increases fans"" enjoyment and the perceived value of attending a live sporting event.
The method and system of the invention are advantageously practiced at a live spectator event, by which is meant an organized event wherein a large number of patrons are gathered to witness and enjoy in real time any form of entertainment, including an event such as an artistic or athletic performance or an important business, civic or religious event. Such events may be conducted at permanent facilities, such as indoor and outdoor stadiums for sporting events and other public gatherings; amphitheaters; auditoriums; concert halls and theaters; race tracks for animals or vehicles; theme parks; convention centers; casinos; exhibition halls; or other similar venues associated with organized gatherings of large numbers of people. Live spectator events can also be held at facilities that are temporary and not ordinarily appointed for large gatherings, such as golf courses or temporary urban road racing courses. It is contemplated that the present method may be carried out at events of the aforementioned or similar types.
In another aspect, the method and system of the invention are advantageously practiced at live events which entail simultaneously-occurring activities in different locations within an overall venue, such as golf and tennis tournaments, the Olympic Games, and the like. The wireless interactive device of the invention allows spectators viewing one of the activities to remain apprised of the progress of other activities.